Un relato épico de acción (¿y un poquito de romance?)
by Lumpus Akimichi
Summary: La historia de un policía envuelto en todo tipo de aprietos.
1. Chapter 1

**Un relato épico de acción (¿y un poquito de romance?)**

**Capítulo 1**

Parecía ser un día normal de trabajo en la oficina para John Mccline un gordo oficial de escritorio que alguna vez fue un héroe, (el solo salvó a dos gatitos de ser arrollados por un camión, sin embargo provoco una carambola masiva de automóviles) pero que sin embargo ahora se encontraba estancado detrás de un escritorio, clasificando papeles y esas cosas que se hacen en una oficina. Su hora favorita del día era cuando a las 9:00 se levantaba de su pobre silla y se dirigía al nuevo Oxxo-Aurrera de enfrente a comprar raciones de donas para el resto del día.

Ese día era muy especial para Mccline, acaba de comprar sus nuevos fitnees tet (o como se llamen esos mágicos tenis que te hacen bajar de peso con solo usarlos; si, esos que anuncian como a la 1:00 am cuando se te queda la tele prendida) bueno, am… ¿en que estaba? Ah, si, ese día Mccline se dirigió hacia la caja 7, donde estaba la bella Wendy, la típica chica bonita, a la que el chico tímido no le puede decir una sola palabra sin tartamudear media hora, ya saben así va mas o menos la historia. Después de seleccionar sus preciadas donas, (como normalmente se hace, al menos que, ¡claro! Seas de los que se llevan las cosas sin pagar) y se dirigió a la caja 7. De inmediato saludó a Wendy, trato de conversar un poco con ella, sin embargo, no paraba de tartamudear y como no entendía nada de lo que él le decía, ella simplemente le sonreía, lo que lo hacia sentir aun mas nervioso. Detrás del el también estaban formados para pagar Barney (si, el dinosaurio) y Eminem, que habían ido a comprar un par de cosas para la parrillada que iban a hacer el fin de semana en casa Randy Jackson. Y estos tipos son tan rudos que invitan a desconocidos a sus fiestas privadas, así que John y Wendy fueron los elegidos en esta ocasión para ir a la casa de Randy, que celebraría su cumpleaños 40 (por decima ocasión). Después de entregarles la invitación Barney y Eminem partieron del lugar en su poderoso auto, un Volkswagen del '68 y salieron a toda velocidad, hasta 2 cuadras mas adelante, donde el auto se les quedo sin gasolina, pero bueno, ese es otro relato.

-.-

Era la oportunidad perfecta, John pasaría todo un fin de semana con Wendy, (creo olvide decirles que ella le gusta desde la preparatoria), pero en fin aquello era perfecto. De inmediato se fue a comprar ropa nueva para poder verse muy bien para ella, (y si, se olvido que tenia que volver a trabajar). Llegó a una tienda Liverpool, y al principio no sabía que debía elegir, pero recordó lo que el usaba cuando era joven y decidió comprarlo. Se trataba de unos pantalones Grunge (de los rotos de las rodillas) una camisa de leñador con un suéter de lana y unas botas de trabajo (al parecer se le había olvidado que los 90's ya habían terminado). Poco después de salir de la tienda con sus comprar ya hechas, su celular sonó, se trataba de su jefe, que le preguntaba si ya tenia lista la investigación que le había encargado realizar, a lo que este hombre le respondió que tartamudeando un poco le respondió que si, que se lo entregaría en cinco minutos. ¿Cómo iba a llegar hasta allá y terminar un informe de 35 páginas en cinco minutos? Rápidamente corrió al estacionamiento y se monto en lo que parecía ser una bicicleta, y pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo se dio cuenta que no avanzaba, para su desgracia se trataba de una bicicleta para hacer ejercicio (si de esas que nada mas tienen una rueda, así como la bici-citut y esas). Frustrado decidió comenzar a correr, y corrió y corrió y corrió, tiro al de los diarios, y siguió corriendo, y detuvo por un hotdog y un sándwich, y corrió y corrió hasta llegar China, esquina con Corea #54, que era la dirección de la comisaria de policía de la ciudad. Como loco subió las escaleras del lugar hasta llegar al piso 3, que es dónde esta su escritorio. Enseguida se sentó en su escritorio tratar de hacer un milagro y terminar su informe en 1 minuto, para ello usaría el arma más poderosa en caso de emergencias; si, así es, se trata de Wikipedia. Lo único que tenia que hacer era copiar de Wikipedia y pegar en Word (algo muy poco común que las personas hagan), pero para su mala suerte el Office Word se le trabó y no le quería abrir, y cuando al fin se abrió resultó que la licencia el programa había caducado, así que al pobre no le quedó mas remedio que hacerlo en Paint.

Mientras el pobre John se las arreglaba para hacer su trabajo en el casi inútil programa, un disparo se escucho muy cerca de ahí. De inmediato salto de su escritorio y se dirigió para ver que era lo que había sucedido…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Pronto John abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una pistola plateada y se dirigió valientemente hacia el lugar de donde creía que había provenido el disparo. El caminó por el pasillo que daba directo a la oficina del jefe de la estación. De alguna manera el parecía que él era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo acontecido, ya que nadie más estaba yendo hacia ese lugar. Con un poco de temor, nuestro valiente amigo se dirigió silenciosamente, dando pequeños pasos y sosteniendo firmemente su arma plateada. Al llegar a la puerta su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente y la adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo. Pensó por un segundo volar la cerradura de la puerta con un disparo, pero finalmente decidió derribarla. Entonces, John tomo un poco de impulso y con un fuerte golpe derribó la puerta. Al momento de voltear la mirada hacia dentro vio el cuerpo del jefe tirado con un disparo en el pecho y aun hombre con una máscara del santo sosteniendo un arma. Ante aquella situación John le pidió al hombre que soltara el arma, sin embargo este no accedió, todo lo contrario, apuntó su arma hacia John con intenciones de disparar una vez más, fue entonces que John dejándose de llevar por el temor, jaló del gatillo de su arma plateada y entonces… una chorro de agua fría salió del cañón de esta (John había olvidado que en esa cajón se colocaban las armas de juguete que confiscaban a esos niñitos ladronzuelos que roban para poder comprar sus celulares caros de segunda mano). Lo único que logro fue salpicarle la cara al enmascarado y hacer que tosiera un poco, pero también logró distraerlo un poco así que con más valentía que nunca, John se le lanzo encima al hombre para tratar de someterlo derribándolo sobre un escritorio y quintándole el arma en el golpe que quedó tirada en una esquina cerca de una maceta. El enmascarado le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro, que dejo algo atontado a John, pero este le respondió golpeándolo en la nariz con el arma de juguete, pero después el enmascarado se lo descontó de otro puñetazo en el rostro, pero John no se dejó y arremetió una vez más contra el derribándolo, esta vez muy cerca de donde estaba el enfriador de agua. John sacó el botellón del enfriador y se dispuso a darle el golpe final al delincuente, pero de alguna manera, este logro patearlo y hacer que se callera. Aprovechando esa situación el enmascarado saltó por una de las ventanas de la oficina (sin importarle que estuviera en un tercer piso). Como pudo John se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana para ver si el enmascarado había muerto en la caída, pero, no fue así. Este había caído sobre un camión de colchones que pasaba por la avenida y había logrado robarse un carrito de elotes escapándose velozmente con rumbo desconocido. Ya que todo el alboroto había terminado los compañeros policías llegaron (como siempre: tarde) a ver qué era lo que había ocurrido. Pronto llamaron a una ambulancia para tratar de salvar al malherido jefe y curarle los golpes al pobre de John

-.-

Al llegar al hospital los atendieron rápidamente. Afortunadamente los doctores lograron salvar al jefe, sin embargo tendría que permanecer internado un buen tiempo para recuperarse completamente, John en cambio, solo tendría que permanecer esa noche en el hospital y a la mañana siguiente podría retirarse a su casa. Era algo muy incómodo para él, ya que la cama que le asignaron era demasiado pequeña y el colchón era tan suave como una tabla de cedro. Así que esa noche John no pudo dormir, por la maldita cama demasiado dura y porque no podía sacarse aquel acontecimiento de la mente. Muchas preguntas y cosas daban vueltas en la cabeza de nuestro pobre amigo ¿quién quería matar al jefe, y por qué razón? ¿Por qué el hombre llevaba una máscara plateada y no un pasamontañas como los típicos ladrones? ¿Cómo había logrado entrar en la estación? ¿Quién ganaría la final cruz azul vs américa? Fue entonces que sintió la inmensa necesidad de comer un chocolate, ya que todo el día había tenido que comer la insípida comida del hospital y había nada que deseara más en ese momento que un chocolate de etiqueta verde, o unas donas espolvoreadas. Finalmente la tentación venció a John y decidió ir a conseguir sus preciados dulces. No parecía una tarea difícil; había una máquina expendedora en el pasillo a unos cuantos pasos de su cuarto. Tan solo tenía que levantarse un momento de su cama, ir silenciosamente hasta la máquina, poner una moneda y sacar su dulce favorito. Pues así lo hizo. Se levantó y se acercó poco a poco hasta llegar a esta máquina. Apresuradamente depositó la moneda en la máquina y seleccionó su dulce favorito y espero por un instante, pero nada ocurría, espero un rato más, hasta que vio un enorme letrero encima de la maquina qué decía "No funciona". Sin embargo esto no detuvo a nuestro amigo, que a toda costa quería sus dulces. Intentó golpeando un poco la máquina, después la pateó otro poquito hasta que perdió la paciencia y finalmente derribó está haciendo que todos los dulces se salieran. Afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder. Así que sigilosamente tomo sus deseados dulces y se fue dando pequeños pasos hasta su habitación. A la mañana siguiente entró el doctor avisándole que ya se le daba de alta y que podía retirarse a su casa, y antes de salir de la habitación, el doctor le pregunto que si no había visto al ladrón que había destruido la máquina de dulces, a lo que nuestro amigo respondió que no mientras escondía debajo de la cama los envoltorios de dulces que se había comido la noche anterior. Ya un rato mas tarde John estaba camino a su casa en un taxi amarillo dispuesto a descansar un poco de la terrible noche en el hospital (bueno, no tan terrible ya que se había comido un monton de dulces gratis).

-.-

Llego el día de la parrillada y John estaba listo para la fiesta. Afortunadamente su ropero se incendió esa mañana y John tuvo que usar de la ropa que aún tenía en el tendedero, tan solo una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul de su uniforme de policía (atuendo mucho mejor que las ropas noventeras que había comprado en la tienda LIVERPOOL). La hora de la fiesta estaba muy cerca, pero esto no preocupaba mucho a John ya que tenía un pequeño automóvil rojo en que moverse, un poquito viejo (del año 1973), que era en el que John solía ir al trabajo; casi siempre arrancaba, pero esta vez su corcel motorizado le jugó una mala pasada. John trato de arrancarlo no una, ni dos, sino unas diez veces, hasta que al fin se dio por vencido y busco un transporte alternativo. Pensó por un instante en usar su vieja bicicleta que aún estaba en su cochera, sin embargo una de las ruedas se había dañado por chocar con un cactus (de alguna manera a John se le había ocurrido ir a andar en bicicleta por el desierto el mes pasado, pero bueno, esa es otra historia) Al pobre John no le quedó más alternativa que ir a la esquina de la siguiente calle y tomar un autobús. Sin embargo, en ese justo momento Elton John pasaba en su limusina dorada por la avenida. Elton vio a John sentado en la parada del autobús y le pregunto que a donde se dirigía, y él le respondió que a la fiesta de Randy Jackson. Como él también estaba invitado a la fiesta, se ofreció amablemente a darle un aventón hasta allá al pobre de John. Durante el camino vieron algo de televisión ya que la limusina de Elton contaba con sistema de televisión satelital, wi-fi y refrigerador de bebidas.

Después de un muy cómodo trayecto finalmente llegaron al lugar de la fiesta. Se trataba de una inmensa mansión con un portón enorme que daba directo al jardín frontal donde estaban todas las sillas para los invitados. Elton y John bajaron del coche y se fueron primero a saludar y a felicitar al cumpleañero. Pero entonces, John miro a lo lejos, era Wendy que también lo había visto y se dirigía hacia el para saludarlo de cerca. El comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso ya que después de todo el alboroto durante la semana, ni siquiera había planeado alguna cosa de que hablarle cuando la viera. Él no sabía qué hacer, ella casi llegaba a donde estaba el y él se ponía cada vez mas nervioso…


End file.
